Giving (Bumbleby)
by RWBYfan1999
Summary: Yang is bored and decides to help her crush, Blake, out by getting rid of some books she doesn't like but has she done something nice or a mistake that may put her in the dog house.


**Giving** **: a Bumbleby Fanfiction**

 **AN: This is a RWBY fanfiction and Bumbleby story (Blake x Yang), that means Yuri (Girl x Girl romance) though there isn't any mature content in this story I still would like to say if you don't have a problem with a story like this please read it otherwise stay away. Enjoy!**

 **Note: I don't own RWBY**

Yang was really bored. Ruby and Weiss are at the fair going on in Vale "I wonder if Rubes will ever ask her out?" she wondered, Blake being at the library "Probably trying to find a book she hasn't read yet" she told herself, and team JNPR off on a mission Yang was all alone playing games on her scroll.

"Yep it's official I have achieved maximum boredom" Yang told herself as she puts her scroll down.

"What to do?" she asks herself then looks at the stack of books on Blake's shelf that she says she would either sell or through away "Oh I know what to do I'll through those books away for her and maybe take a quick look at each book" Yang announces.

Yang gets off of her bunk, grabs a garbage bag, and prepares to go through each book in what Yang called "the recycle stack" "Let's get this party Started" Yang stated.

While going through the books she listened to variety of songs from her favorite group, the achievemen, and her favorite song, I Burn, and thought about her school crush as well, Blake Belladonna.

She thought to herself "It really didn't take me long through the first year of Beacon to realize that I have a thing for Blake, the book worm girl who loves the color black, has amber eyes that melt my heart every time I look into them, and best of all she's a Faunus with the cutest set of cat ears I've ever seen. I wished she never whore that bow I love her ears and the few times she does take it off becomes a fight between me and her to let me rub one of them" and the more Yang thought about Blake the more her blush deepened.

When she neared the end of the pile she found four books that had the same name they were just different volumes "Ninjas of Love" Yang read out loud "Whelp if Blake doesn't like them then they are going to the garbage" Yang stated and prepared to head to the dumpster outside of Beacon and ounce their she threw them away and the garbage truck arrived not too long afterword's

"The crappy books are now history now to head back to wait for my cute Blakey's return" Yang told herself.

When she got back there was still no sign of Ruby or Weiss "it goes on till midnight and Rubes did say they were going to stay the whole time, ooh I wonder if she'll do the Romantic nighttime Ferris wheel trick!" Yang thought then heard an "Ahem" then snapped back into reality to see an upset Blake.

"Hi Blake" Yang greeted her "something wrong?" she asked.

"Yes Yang something is wrong" Blake answered with a clearly mad voice.

Yang sighed and said "Alright what did Zwei do this time Blake?"

Blake then said "No Yang Zwei didn't do anything but did you have something to do with that missing book pile?"

Yang then answered "Oh yeah I did you see I was bored and I knew you wanted to toss out those books so I thought I would take care of them for you and don't worry the garbage man already took care of them."

"Yang were the last of those books the four volumes of Ninjas of Love?" Blake then asked answered with a quick "Yep!"

Yang was expecting a thank you but instead Blake yelled "WHAT! YANG!"

Yang was surprised but didn't understand "What the-? What did I do Blake I just got rid of the books you didn't like?" Yang asked.

Blake answered in a very angry tone "Yang the Ninjas of Love books I was never going to through away I used them to make the pile easy to tell apart from my other piles, those were my favorite books and thanks to you I'll never see them again." Blake began to develop tears and Yang felt really guilty.

"Oh Blake I'm so sorry please don't cry" Yang tried to comfort her but Blake just stormed out of the room crying. "Great I made the girl I like cry and she probably hates me, now what am I gonna do?" Yang wondered and then got an idea "Oh that's purrfect! Heh heh Purrfect I love puns."

 _Two days later_

"Man getting this wasn't easy" Yang told herself "But it's for Blake so it's worth it." Yang approached her dorm, Ruby and Weiss left to get lunch in Vale so it would just be Blake and her. Yang swallowed some spit nervously and said to herself "Ok here we go."

Yang got in and saw Blake reading a library book on her bed "Hey Blake" Yang called to her nervously and got her attention.

"What Yang?" Blake asked with a hint of anger in her voice.

Yang responded "I felt bad about what happened the other day so I got you a gift" Yang then gave a Blake a gift wrapped in cat wrapping paper.

Blake turned happy and said while taking the gift "Yang you didn't have to do that" Blake then unwrapped the gift and it was a boxset with all four volumes of Ninjas of Love and their author's notes editions, eight books in total. "Yang!" Blake yelled in happiness "This is so sweet of you!"

Yang then said "Hope you like them?"

Yang said. Blake then said "These are great Yang I wanted the authors notes editions for a long time too!" Blake was so happy which brought a smile to Yang's face.

"Oh I got you these too" Yang then gave Blake a bouquet of Belladonna flowers and Black Roses.

Blake could do nothing but smile at her "Yang this is perfect thank you" she told her.

Yang was glad to see Blake happy again but there was one other thing "Are you going to read the card on the flowers?"

Blake looked at the bouquet and saw the envelope "Oh sure Yang" Blake told her and then opened the envelope and read the card mentally "Blakey I may not be the brightest girl or maybe not the kind of person you had in mind but you took my heart and I broke yours can you forgive me kitty cat?" Blake looked up at Yang and walked towards her with a devilish grin.

Yang was starting to get really nervous "uhhhhh Blake I -" Yang was about to explain but was then cut off by a kiss from Blake and there they stood.

After nearly a minute of kissing they stopped for air and Blake spoke up "I love you too Yang."

Yang then spoke up nervously "So… uh… wana go out with me this Saturday"

Blake only closed her eyes and said "Stupid Yang" "huh? Why not?" Yang asked and Blake answered "You didn't even have to ask of course I will," Yang nearly jumped for joy and kissed Blake again.

"So what do we do know?" Yang asked after breaking the kiss and Blake new what to do "How about I read Ninjas of Love to you?" she asked and Yang answered "Sure kitty I'd like to see why you like those books so much."

"Alright come lay on my bed with me" Blake demanded and Yang responded "Sure thing kitty."

Blake and Yang then laid by each other side by side on Blake's bed but before Blake could start reading Yang reached up and untied her bow "There" Yang said "Much better" Blake was about to speak but Yang beat her to it "Blake you shouldn't be ashamed of being a Faunus I wouldn't change anything about you even if someone gave me the option."

Blake gave her a smile and said "Thanks Yang I love you" and then Yang spoke again "Love you too Blakey" then Yang pulled Blake into peck her lips it only lasted a few seconds but it was enough to prove their love for each other.

"Now let's get started" Blake said and Yang snuggled into her new girlfriend with her arm behind Blake's head with her hand stroking her cat ears and the other arm around her waist in half hug as Blake began reading Ninjas of Love to her.

 **AN: Hey guys hope this is good this is one of my older stories I made for fun before I finally joined Fanficton. In case you haven't figured it out yet this was based off the RWBY Chibi skit where Yang got Blake the tea set but Blake only wanted the box. This is one of my older stories so it may be a little crapier then the other stories I posted so please cut me some slack if it's bad. If you like it be sure to like, favorite, and review.**


End file.
